But I Choose Life
by NewtandZaneFanGirl
Summary: Jay was killed in a car accident, and has now two choices: to live maimed for life, or to die and go to the underworld. Both have detrimental consequences. What about his family? What if the accident was intended? What if his brother knows something he doesn't? Sequel to 'Even After Death'. Rated T for violence and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1: A Choice

Chapter 1

A Choice

_Even after death. _The words echo in my aching head and suddenly, all the pain goes away. A golden light fills my vision. This is it. I'm really dead, and now ascending into-where is this place?

A man dressed in white with a soft glow emanating from his body appears and says to me, "You have two choices: to live or die. What will you do?"

"Of course I want to live!" I exclaim.

"Hold on," he puts a radiant hand up. "If you live, you will not be the same."

"How?" I ask.

"You've lost the ability to speak and will have life-long pain."

"W-what? But I'm talking right now."

"You're dead, yet you have another chance. Think carefully before you decide, because there's no turning back once you've made your choice."

I honestly don't know. Life without speech would be utterly torturous for someone like me. That's why Cole called me 'mouth of lightning', but what about Nya? Wouldn't she be upset? I…I don't want her to be lonely.

"I choose…I choose…I…" Tears flow from my blue eyes as I envision the future. How could I have someone so wonderful be with me, especially when I will have lost my speech?

Death. It's sounds so easy, so innocent; so simple. "What will happen if I choose death?" I ask.

The man stretches his arms out, a vision appearing in his hands that is utterly horrifying. It's not blank, nor is it paradise. It's something I cannot bear to look at any longer, the suffering of human beings, another underworld, far worse than the one I know. "Get it away!" I scream, sinking to my knees. "Please, save me! Please!"

"You will remain speechless for the rest of your days."

"But I choose…life."

"A wise choice for death is eternally irreversible."

The golden light vanishes and I only see blackness. Pain returns, in my cold body. I move my arms, hitting something freezing and hard that sends a shudder deep within my bones. I can hear something being thrown on whatever I'm in, something that sounds like dirt. "Wait!" I hear a muffled voice yell. "Jay, I'm so sorry." It's a young woman's sobs and her mourns. It's Nya. It must be her. "Jay…I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

_I love you too, Nya. Wait! Am I in a… Oh no. "Help!" I call out, but nothing comes out of my voice. I forgot that I'm mute, but now what? I've got to get out of here!_

I bang my fists against the structure, and hear muffled noises. I kick, I punch, I squirm, but it's no use and I hear screams, quite distant, yet distinct. I'm positive I'm here, and I'm going to die again. I scratch the black thing with my short nails, digging them in until they bleed. I'm too weak, but I try lifting up the top and gasp for air.

_Do it! Do it before it's too late! _I push with all my remaining strength, feeling it lift and light flows through the darkness. A cold draft hits my face as I drop it, but I saw her. Nya.

"Jay? Is that you?" I hear her lovely voice.

I shut my eyes and hear the lid being removed. I reopen them and meet the astonished faces of my family, bent over my coffin. The sky is covered in ashen clouds and there is chill in the air. Winter must be around the corner, or maybe this is a colder fall, since that's what it was last.

"Jay?" Zane gasps, taking my frozen hands.

"Is it really you?" Kai asks.

"You're alive," Pixal looks at me, seeming happy, yet confused.

I nod. "Jay!" Nya throws her arms around my neck, sending pain in me.

"Ah!" I gasp, clutching her black sleeve with a trembling, bluish hand.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asks.

I nod again. "You cold?" Cole inquires, noticing my chattering teeth I suppose. I nod a third time.

"Here," Zane takes off his suit coat while Nya backs away and he covers me with it.

"I bet it's not too comfortable in there," Lloyd comments.

Zane stretches his arms out and says, "I'm going to pick you up. Where do you hurt?"

I point to my ribs on the right side, my throat, left thigh, shoulders, and tongue. "That bad?" Kai furrows his brows, but looks like he is feeling pity for me.

"Do you want to wait for the doctors?" Zane inquires.

I shake my head. Zane gingerly slips an arm under my back and I wince from the sharp pain as he puts his other one under my legs. It hurts. It hurts so much and I can't even tell him that. He lifts me up so I can see many familiar faces in a crowd all dressed in black and downcast, too solemn.

"Jay?" Mom calls me.

"Son, is that you?" Dad says and both rush over to me.

They hug me tightly, nearly knocking Zane over, and Mom exclaims, "My baby! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"How are you feeling, son?" Dad asks.

I shake my head. "Say something, Jay," Zane tells me.

I'm at the brink of tears now not wanting them to know about my loss of speech. I shake my head, pointing to my throat. My parents let go of me, and Nya asks, "You can't speak?"

I shake my head and point to my throat again. "Your throat hurts?" Zane offers. I nod, biting my cracked, parched lips.

"Do you want something to drink?" Pixal asks.

I nod and Kai hands me an open bottle. I hold it to my lips, tipping it and gulping tons of it down at once until Zane takes it away and hands it to Lloyd. "Easy, Jay. You're okay."

I can't believe it. I just saw a tear slip down Zane's cheek. Well, this is it. I'm back.

I twist my head to look at Nya. She's gorgeous, wearing a knee-length, black dress, with lacy fringe and the middle is tied by a satin bow. He sleeves go down to her elbow joint. I wish I could tell her how I feel. I wish I could tell her how much I missed her. I wish I could tell her how much I love her.

"Okay, we're going to take you to the hospital," Kai says, pulling out his red cell phone.

I grab his hand before he can dial and shake my head frantically. "Do you want to go home?" Zane asks. I nod.

"Sensei's going to be happy to see you," Nya smiles, tousling my orange, brown hair.

_I don't know about that. Not after what I did._


	2. Chapter 2: Life, is it Really That Hard?

Chapter 2

Life, is it Really That Hard?

Zane carries me to a black car and gently sets me in the back left seat; then he shuts my door.. Nya's already in the middle so he goes around the other side and sits next to her while Pixal takes the drive's seat and Kai takes the passenger's. Lloyd and Cole are taking my parents in another car.

Zane reaches over, straps me in, and does his own afterwards. Silence. I shiver under the freezing coat in the air conditioning that's threatening to bore a hole into my head.

Zane shuts the vent above me and asks, "Is that any better?"

I nod, shifting my cold feet uncomfortably. These sneakers don't even help and it's interesting they were burying me alive with me in my ninja gi. I touch this thick, goopy stuff that adheres to my hand and permeates my face. _Is this…make up?_

I stare at my hand in disgust and Nya says, "Let me get it off for you."

She unzips her small, black purse, containing a meager portion of make up, another thing I like about her. She doesn't cake her face up to where I can't even tell what she really looks like, unlike most girls I've seen. Pixal doesn't either and Zane told me he finds that quality attractive too.

Nya takes out a wipe and cleans the stuff-whatever it is called-off my face for five whole minutes. Gee, make up is a pain.

"Do you want to see what you look like?" Pixal asks.

"Mm," I make the sound, not wanting to make myself dizzy from nodding constantly.

Nya sticks a pale hand in her purse and produces a square, blue thingy that she opens. She hands it to me and I gaze at my hideous reflection, a face with a ghastly, deep laceration in the forehead going down to the cheek.

My mouth drops agape. I'm ghostly white, without even any even slight shade of pink or red in my split lips. I lick them with a warmly coated tongue.

My vocal chords must have been damaged, considering I still possess one, so maybe they'll repair themselves. I heard it's possible, depending on the extent of the damage done, but this is the price to pay after all.

I shift in my seat and turn around to stare out the window. I really am not looking forward to-

"We're here!" Kai announces cheerfully as Pixal parks in the driveway of Sensei Wu's Academy.

_Oh perfect!_

Zane undoes our seatbelts and gets out of the car, going around and opening my door. Nya exits from the other side while my brother gently lifts me up, in the same position and walks without any signs of difficulty to the front door.

_How come there aren't any students here?_

"Today is Sunday," Zane tells me, as if sensing my inquisitiveness.

I smile. It's nice to have a brother who knows, but I bet since he's so smart, he'll figure out my secret in no time. Pixal opens the door for us and we all enter the long, echoing hallway that descends for quite awhile. Zane's cold hand is pushing against my ribs and that really hurts, especially when I breathe.

I also would like to be able to walk on my own, but how do I tell them that? I reach for Zane's sleeve, tugging it weakly, and he stops abruptly. "Yes, Jay? Is something bothering you?"

_You have a great sixth sense. _"Mm," I mumble and point to the floor and his arm.

Zane gives me a quizzical look. "Is there something on the floor?"

_Okay, maybe not so great. _I shake my head, pointing to my feet, and then the floor.

"Do you want down?" Pixal asks.

I nod. "Jay, honey, I don't think it's such a good idea," Nya says.

_Why? Gee, this is frustrating! _I keep pointing at the lovely, wooden floor, hoping they'll let me actually walk on my own.

"Well…I guess we could let you try, but if anything goes amiss, Zane's carrying you. Okay?" Kai confirms. I nod.

Zane meticulously sets me on my feet, grabbing my arm in case I fall I suppose. I shrug him off, but once his hand is gone, I feel gravity and the lack of movement taking its toll on my legs. They collapse beneath my weight.

_Okay, that's why._

"Jay!" everyone exclaims in unison and I hold a hand up. They're treating me like a little child, someone unable to defend him or do anything.

I get on my hands and knees, watching my sweat drip on the already glossy floor. I draw in deep breaths in an attempt to calm my nerves, though it only brings pain in my rib cage and the rest of my chest.

"Jay, come on," Kai reaches for me and I wave him way. I don't want help. I need to do this on my own.

I put a hand against the wall and push myself off the floor with the other hand, but my useless, pain-ridden legs just won't do it. It would be better or at least less of a nuisance if I couldn't feel them at all.

_Be optimistic, Jay. You can do it! Do it for Nya!_

I try again using every ounce of strength left in me and finally make it to a lean against the wall. At least I'm on my feet. "You did it, Jay!" Nya slaps me on the back, sending me on the floor again. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Zane picks me up and we resume our descent. The structure of the living quarters here is strange, going down in a narrow, winding path, deep underground to where Sensei is bound to be…reading the scrolls I messed around with. _Oh dang. I think I forgot to put them back and he's sure to notice that. Great job Jay!_

Zane stops a few feet away from a polished, wooden door that reads:

_Sensei Wu's Living Quarters_

_Do not disturb!_

_Ha, his sense of humor._

Pixal opens the door and gets in front of us, I presume to surprise him, knowing these guys and girls. We enter a comfy living room, seated with three white couches and a love seat. On the table are a pile of scrolls and a steaming, blue pot of tea. Seated in front of it, of course, is Wu.

"We're back, Sensei," Zane announces.

"Say something," Kai whispers in my ear.

_What can I say? _"Uh…" I make the only sound that is close to talking.

Sensei looks rather forlorn, no even looking up and his response is, "How was it?" His voice cracked at the end, so he really does care, even though he didn't attend my funeral.

"Quite unexpected," Pixal says.

"Oh? Good or bad?"

"Good, Sensei," Zane tells him, stepping in front of Pixal. "Look up for a moment please."

Sensei obliges and looks at…me. His eyes are puffy, red, and swollen. He seems like he was crying not too long ago and his mouth drops agape. "Jay?"

I smile and wave, sending a shooting pain in my ribs that makes me flinch. "How?"

"We mistook him for dead," Zane says, sneaking a strange glance at me, "He was merely in a coma and thankfully woke up prior to being buried alive."

I nod, having this strange feeling in my gut. _Does Zane know there's more to this?_

"Come on, Jay. Say something," Nya urges.


	3. Chapter 3: An Understanding Brother

Chapter 3

An Understanding Brother

**Thank you Sketchrex, jaya forever, Asrid16, FireIce, jaya forever, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, jaya 4ever, ForeverDreamer12, Peytonholloway11, and Jess for your fantastic reviews! :)**

**Now, don't judge me about the make up. I don't really know much about it, and I don't think Jay does either. **

**XD When I mean goopy stuff (for the make up, not the iodine on Lloyd's arm), I mean it. Yeah, I am a girl though! :D**

"Uh…um…" I stare into Sensei's blue eyes and realize this won't do. I either have to come clean or…I have no clue.

"Yes?" Kai furrows his brows, possibly with suspicion in his mind.

_Do something, Jay! Faint! Pretend to faint!_

I shut my eyes and go limp, nearly slipping out of Zane's arms. "Jay!" mingled voices exclaim in unison.

I can feel me being carried, as well as hear heavy footsteps in the hallway. "Is he okay?" Nya's voice sounds quite anxious.

"He probably needs rest and he may have lost too much blood," Zane responds.

"Well, then shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"

"No, we can do a blood transfusion here. Besides, Lloyd has type O."

"That's good."

I open my eyes sleepily to look like I just woke up and tug at Zane's sleeve. "Jay, are you alright?"

I stare without any sort of response. I am kind of dizzy and sick, maybe from being bounced up and down in Zane's arms since the moment I came back to life. Kai pushes a door open, a personal hospital room we have, just in case we meet with any minor mishaps. Zane sets me on a silver table while Pixal flips the light switch on.

Apparently Lloyd returned just now and he sits in the donation chair to my right and Zane walks briskly to his side. "Which arm?" he asks.

"The left," Lloyd responds, his face pretty pale.

Zane stretches it out, putting a paper towel under his arm from a metal table nearby. The ice ninja makes a tourniquet from his belt, tying it on his upper arm and making Lloyd squeeze the paper towel roll. Zane then rubs his arm upward and puts an aluminum seal clip to show which vein he's drawing the blood from.

"Let go of the paper towels," the ice ninja instructs.

Zane puts a blood pressure cup on his upper arm over the tourniquet and asks, "Iodine?"

Lloyd nods, like he understands all of this, but I definitely don't. He rubs goopy stuff with a q-tip looking thing on him and then applies a different goopy thing, rubbing it in circles. I'm totally lost. I wish I could ask what's going on.

Zane looks at his watch and says, "We have to wait for thirty seconds." Lloyd nods, clutching the sides of the chair fearfully.

This information is…new. I've never seen much of a blood transfusion before. After thirty minutes Zane takes out a gauze and asks Pixal, "Is this sterilized?"

"Yes," Pixal responds.

Nya takes my hands in hers and says, "It's all going to be okay, Jay." I nod, forcing a smile. I _despise _needles and I know they won't let me off the hook this time. I turn around, not able to watch this kind of stuff at all. I slowly drift to sleep.

I wake up from a dream where I could speak and told Nya what happened to me after proposing to her. It's so sweet. I wish it were real. I look at my arm and realize there isn't an IV anymore; then glance around to see everyone else is gone.

Zane is sitting in a chair next to my blue bed, taking my pulse. Ugh, my skin feels clammy and my head aches something fierce. "You're awake," he states flatly.

_Uh, yeah, I am. _"Ah…" I start, but that's all that comes out. Oops. I must have forgotten about my lost speech.

"You're mute, aren't you?" Zane asks softly, now putting the back of his hand against me.

I shake my head, but of course he knows. He takes my head in his hands and puts his cheek against my forehead. _Okay, what's he doing?_

"I am making sure you don't have a fever. In the movies, people use their hand, but I heard the cheek is best for feeling body heat." I suppose Zane sensed my discomfort or something.

He hands me a notepad and pencil. I look at him quizzically.

"To write what you want to say," Zane tells me.

I roll my eyes, wishing he didn't figure things out so quickly, but here goes nothing. I scribble stuff down with my chicken scratch, hoping he will be able to read my atrocious handwriting. I shove it in his face, pretty nettled at his persistence.

_I told you already, I don't have anything wrong! My throat just hurts!_

Zane sighs, seeming a bit hurt by what I wrote. "Don't deny it. I called the medical examiner. He said your vocal chords were damaged from the accident."

_Dang it! _I write more and show it to him again, nicely this time.

_Did you tell the others?_

"No," he responds, "I knew you wouldn't want me to say anything."

_Thank you Zane. Please, don't tell them._

"Rest assured, I won't."

We sit in silence for a while until I scribble down some more.

_How do I explain about my lost voice?_

"I'll tell them you scalded your throat from drinking tea. Merely put up a façade of pain."

_Can you explain the last sentence in English?_

Zane smiles grimly and says, "Pretend it hurts."

_It does, a lot._

"Then there shouldn't be any issues."

_Uh…yeah right. I died and a guy dressed in white brought me back, telling me I would never be able to speak again and I would have pain for my entire life. What if Cole finds out?_

"What about him?"

_That was not the reaction I expected. Well, duh! He'll tell everyone I'm a cripple! What will Nya think then?_

Zane crosses his arms. "That won't happen. I'll help you, Jay."

_You will?_

"Of course and Jay, you're not a cripple. You're my brother."

I'm about to break down. I can feel the tears weighing down my eyelids and threatening to take over me. I write down as neatly as possible. _Thank you so much Zane. I really appreciate it. How do I hide this problem for a long time though?_

Zane takes the pencil and note pad away, setting them on the table and tucking me in the covers. "Don't worry, brother. There's always a way. Now, go to sleep. We'll discuss this later, or perhaps in the morning even if you let me take care of it. One step at a time, okay?"

I nod, already feeling pretty drowsy and let my weary head sink into the cotton pillow. A scene of a serene lake engulfs me.

_I'm sitting on a luscious, green lawn of grass, with the girl of my dreams cuddling in my arms._

_"__Nya," I smile, "You always invade my dreams you know that?"_

_"__Oh, if you'd rather, I could leave," she says._

_"__No, I love having you around."_

_"__Jay, wake up!" I hear Zane's frantic voice calling my name, though he's nowhere to be seen. "Jay, get up! It's time to get up!"_

_"__What?"_

I open my eyes, seeing the brown ceiling above my head, and turn to see Zane shaking my arm gingerly. "Mm?" I mumble.

"Cole needs to talk to you. He says it's urgent."


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers Are Brothers

Chapter 4

Brothers Are Brothers

**A/N: Thank you jaya forever, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, Astrid16, Jess, wafflestheninja, FireIce, and RapidstarJ for your awesome reviews! :D**

**Just so everyone knows, the strange, freaky creatures are man-eating reptiles that target the young, frail, or injured people. They're called Lacerators (kind of like dinosaur in Jurassic Park) and were in the story Vulnerable. It's merely an antagonist I made up. If it's too creepy, let me know and I will moderate it.**

_What does Cole want now? Isn't it a little rude to wake me up like this? _I look at Zane desperately, but knowing him, he must have taken care of the "scalded throat" issue, because he hands me a separate note pad and a pencil.

"I shall take my leave. Notify me though a text if you need anything," Zane says and exits the room, leaving me in awkward silence, with Cole in front of me.

His arms are crossed and his face looks like stone. I sit up, barely hiding a yelp from the horrible pain, and write down quickly. _So what's up?_

I show it to him and he responds coldly, "I heard you scalded your throat."

_Is that an urgent matter?_

"No. I need to talk to you man to man, about Nya."

_Look, I'm sorry! This is her decision, not ours. Whoever she picks will stay with her and we'll remain friends. Okay?_

"Are you feigning the pain?" Cole furrows his brows at me.

I've had enough of this, and all I know is I'm fuming. _Do you really think I did this just for Nya's attention? Look closely! Do you think I could fake this?_

I pull the front of my gi as well as the bandages down, showing him stitches that go in an uneven line from my collarbone, down to above my abdomen. The skin is a bit purplish, most likely from the lack of circulation, and I think one or two of the stitches tore, because there's a bit of blood on my clothes.

Cole's face softens when he sees me. "I'm sorry Jay. I've been out of sorts recently, but when you're better, we'll see who she really loves."

_I wouldn't hear the end of it, brother. We're still friends, right?_

"Of course. Now, get some rest," Cole tousles my hair and says, "I'll make you some soup."

_Thank you_, I write, but my eyes widen to saucers as I process that information and hastily scribble down, _but I'm not hungry._

"Maybe not now. You will be later though and I'll be sure to follow the recipe this time," he smiles, exiting the room.

I set the note pad and pencil next to me. _Gee, that sounds…appetizing. Well, it's sweet of him to try it though. Sigh. It's boring being alone._

"Jay," Nya opens the door and speaks softly. "We're responding to an emergency in Ninjago City. Only you and Zane will be here. You okay with that?"

I nod and she quickly leaves, shutting the blue door behind her. _Huh, I wonder what kind of emergency they're in for._

I sit here for a while, fidgeting, before finally deciding to text Zane, and reach for my cell phone. It's on a metal table, yet it was placed a little too far away and I stretch out farther, my fingertips touching the edge of it. I lean over painfully, knocking into the entire structure with crash, and find myself on the floor, face downwards.

I gasp for air, wheezing too. My ribs…they hurt tons and I bet something bad will follow afterwards. The overwhelming smell of smoke reaches my nostrils. _Right on cue, are you?_

There's got to be a fire in the academy somewhere. Zane… A strange gust of wind in the room draws my attention, though the windows are all shut. I roll over, my hand groping for the phone, and I catch a glimpse of a shadow in the dim room, lit only by a single lamp, which had been on the table.

"Uh…" I start. _Seriously, losing my voice has been the worst possible thing ever! Okay, maybe not the top, but close._

I hear this sort of low hiss and a scrape on something, probably the wooden floor. "There, there, blue ninja," a menacing, male voice says softly. "You've been through a lot, lossssing your voice and all, sssso we've come to put you at easssse.

_Oh my Overlord! Help! Help somebody!_

I grab the phone and try to dial Zane's number when something cold slaps it out of my hands. I feel heavy sharp things, that I believe are claws, pin me to the floor, and I feel immense weight on my chest, enough I can barely breathe. I gasp as the unwelcome creature yanks my gi top and throws it off me, exposing white bandages with red stains.

"He'sssss human after all," a female voice whispers.

"Ladiessss first," the male voice says and I can feel the claws being withdrawn, but another set replace them almost instantly.

A slimy object touches my bare skin, slipping down the bandages and rubbing my stitches. _Ugh, it's so disgusting! Do something Jay!_

I try kicking at the creature, but I'm too weak. "H-h-help!" I barely manage to fit my sounds into a faint word when my mouth is covered by the slimy object that is forked at the end it's a reptilian tongue. I hear footsteps and the door being shoved open.

"Jay!" I hear Zane exclaim, and a blunt noise that makes my stomach drop.

_What the heck is this thing doing? _My lip is punctured and the tongue runs over it, licking the blood. _Get off me!_

I bite down on it, hard. Blood oozes out of it and the creature yelps with rage before tearing at my stitches. I scream trying to push it off and I rub my hands together to charge up my lightning. I shoot, but it only produces a tiny bit of my element, not even enough to faze the reptile.

"You will pay for that, you missssserable human!" the creature hisses and wrenches my jaw open, taking hold of my tongue and pinching it in her claws.

"Ice!" Zane cries out coming into my view and blasts his element on her claws.

I'm stuck with a frozen tongue and point wildly behind Zane as the other reptilian shadow creeps behind my brother, claws poised for a deadly strike.


	5. Chapter 5: Why is it That Whenever We're

Chapter 5

Why is it that Whenever We're Gone…

**A/N: Thank you **Guardian Sorceress Alanshee**, jaya forever, FireIce, and Jess for your ****fantastic reviews!**

I glance around, frantically searching for something, and partially roll onto the lamp, smashing it and the only light goes out. I grab a piece of it from the floor; then throw it at the shadow. A shriek pierces the air. The ice on my tongue shatters, the claw withdrawn, and the weight is lifted off my chest. I can hardly make anything much out, now that the light is gone but I believe they are running away. "Jay, are you okay?" I hear Zane's voice almost in my ear and he clutches my hand.

"Mm," I mumble, and decide to try speaking, "Y-y-y…"

"Are you?" he gasps and I hear some shuffling. The lights come on and I can see my brother's concerned face bent over me. "Are you able to speak?"

I hold my fingers up, showing that it's only a little better, but I smile a bit, which instantly turns into a frown as I notice Zane's right arm. It's hanging limp at his side, with five deep gashes in it, exposing some wires and I touch his limb. He cries out in pain as sparks fly and wrenches away from me.

"S-s-s-sor-r…" I try to apologize unsuccessfully.

"It's alright, brother," he says, wincing, and returns his attention to me, handing me the pencil and note pad. "Were you harmed?"

_That thing tore my stitches and punctured my lip, but otherwise I'm okay. Do you know what it is?_

"Can you describe it? Did it hiss or lick you?"

_Yeah, don't remind me. It tore my bandages and started licking them. Yuck!_

"It's a Lacerator," Zane tells me grimly.

_And?_

"It' a reptile that eats humans."

_I figured that much. Anything else, like why did it target me?_

"It attacks anyone injured or weak, and strikes usually during the night. The more vulnerable you are, the more likely it will come after you."

_Does that mean I'm in peril? What does it look like? Will it attack us again? How many of them are there?_

Zane's icy, blue eyes widen when I show him the paper and he gently pushes it down. "One at a time, Jay. I'll explain when the others return. We better get you back to the hospital room before anything else."

He slips his good arm under my pain-ridden back, and pushes me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He opens the door with slight difficulty, but seems fine otherwise, and makes it halfway there before stopping a moment. I wish I could ask him if he's okay, because he looks pretty bad. From my point of view, I can see two different types of blood dripping on the floor: human and artificial.

The one from Zane, believe it or not, is thicker than mine and comes out way faster. I hope he's not going to break down while he others are gone, or else I can't help him. Gee, I hate having my skills impaired like this. Everything's starting to go out of focus and I can feel the hot pain where that vile creature lacerated me.

"You doing okay?" Zane asks as he resumes the laborious walk.

I nod and touch his back with an index, trying to somehow inquire of his well being, but I don't even have to. "Don't fret, Jay. I'm okay."

_Yeah, sure you are._

"We're back!" Lloyd announces somewhere from around the corner of the hallway, not too far from us.

"Did Zane actually burn the food? I smell smoke," Kai comments.

"No way! Zane would never do that!" Cole exclaims.

"Yeah, only you would," Nya laughs. I can hear the others snickering and Cole's indignant huffs.

"Guys?" Zane says as they come round the narrow corner and start.

"Why is it that whenever we're gone…this kind of thing happens?" Kai gapes at us in disbelief. I lift my head to see them better and find everyone completely safe, though entirely covered in soot.

_Wow! What happened to them? _"W…" Oops. Forgot again.

"What Jay?" Nya says, but Zane quickly takes over for me.

"We were attacked. Can you help us?"

"Oh, yeah." Lloyd hurries over and removes me from Zane's shoulder. _Man, that hurts!_

I gasp from the pain and I catch a flash of white mixed with green in Cole's eyes. Perhaps I'm imagining things or perhaps I'm not. I just don't know. "Jay how are you doing?" Zane inquires as Kai pushes him in a chair and takes his white gi top off. Nya takes out a box of tools while Lloyd manages to set me down on another bed.

"Y-y-y-e…" I manage to get out and make a hissing sound at the end, creating a rather haphazard 'yes'.

"You can speak!" Zane exclaims joyfully, gaining stares from everyone.

"Of course, he merely scalded his throat, right?" Pixal says.

Zane freezes, his blue eyes as wide as mine. _Oh brother. What if they figure out my secret? Great going, Zane! Well, I guess you're just worried about me is all._

"Um…" Zane quickly regains his composure and responds nonchalantly, "I was merely concerned about Jay, after being injured and…you know."

The image of my death…it's too near to cope with. I can still see Nya, holding my limp form as she cries and begs me to stay alive, yet I slipped from the world…and met that man.

"Jay," the familiar voice of the unearthly man calls me.


	6. Chapter 6: Gabe's Message-Jay's Decision

Chapter 6

Gabe's Message: Jay's Decision

**A/N: Thank you jaya forever, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, Jaya 4ever, ForeverDreamer12, Astrid16, and FireIce for your fabulous reviews! :)**

I glance around the room, but I cannot locate where the voice is coming from at all…as if he was speaking in a void, yet I am in the live world. "Jay, you have made a grave mistake," he says.

I don't know why, but I feel this sudden terror and believe he I can speak to him in my troubled mind. _What mistake?_

"You lied to your family. You have a second chance for everything to be right again."

_Was I supposed to tell them I was a cripple and really died?_

"Deceit is not something to be taken lightly. It will destroy the relationship between you and your family, and perhaps Zane will be affected for covering your lies up."

_I know. I will tell them; I just need some time to gather my courage. Help me, for I am a weak mortal. Are you mortal too?_

"Dear child, I am not a man. You must have faith that you can do it." He finally materializes in front of me, passing right through Lloyd without the green ninja even twitching. His white hair looks cooler than Sensei's beard.

_Then…are you an elf like Lord of the Rings?_

"Nay, I am much more."

_What is your name?_

"My name is insignificant, but you may call me Gabe, if you wish."

_Please, tell me. What shall I do?_

"Make amends with them. Tell them the truth."

Gabe fades away and I find my wounds being cleaned by Lloyd. _Wow. I was just talking like I was in Lord of the Rings._ Pain, as well as the world returns, bringing the senses of grief, fear, and frustration to my weary soul. "Jay, why must you?" Zane seems to say as he gazes me with those blue eyes, moist and sick, heartbroken by something. I wonder if he also saw Gabe.

After cleaning my wounds, I was brought back to my room, where Zane came to accompany me. He was repaired, but I overheard from Nya that he would be in pain until she could fully fix some gear that she extracted from him. She's working on it in another room. I can feel the tension here and I suppose Zane must sense it too, but we both merely sit in silence, him on a chair, and me on my bed.

I've been holding onto the note pad and pencil, and finally decide to "break the awkward silence". I quickly scribble words down. _So…do you think I should tell the others about my voice?_

"Oh, why the sudden change of mind?" Zane asks, folding his hands together and placing them against his forehead.

_I guess I better come clean totally to you. You see…I really did die._

"I know that. I knew from the very beginning."

_Do you know all of it?_

Zane nods and I write down, _I need to call the others in. I'm going to announce it to them. Well, could you for me?_

"Of course. I'll get them," he tells me and gets up and puts a hand on the doorknob, but quickly recoils. He holds his arm with a grimace before using his other hand to open it and leaves, shutting the door quite softly.

_Sigh, poor Zane. I hope Nya repairs him quickly because he looks like he's in a lot of pain. _After only about five minutes, the household is gathered in the room, waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Kai asks.

"Give him a minute," Pixal says.

I draw in a deep, shaky breath and nod to Zane. This is it. There's no turning back now. If they hate me, they hate me and I can't do anything about it. "Jay wanted me to tell you something," Zane speaks softly.

"We figured that much," Lloyd comments.

"Yeah, are you going to tell us or what?" Cole crosses his arms and leans against the door. It wasn't closed all the way and opens upon contact, making the earth ninja fall backwards. He stops himself and regains his composure before Zane continues.

"Jay is mute."

"Uh…yeah. He scalded his throat, didn't he?" Lloyd confirms.

"N-no…" Zane responds softly.

I bite my lip to suppress sobs as silent tears begin streaming down my face, already clammy with sweat from my nerves. "Are you saying he can't talk?" Kai asks incredulously.

Zane nods and the fire ninja turns to me and speaks hesitantly, "Is that…true?"

Now it's my turn to nod and I do. "Jay…" Nya gazes at me, looking hurt from my not telling her.

"You…how could you?" Cole stalks over and pushes me, "You…you…lied to us you cripple!"

"Cole!" Zane and Nya exclaim in unison.

"You did want her to feel sorry for you!" he shouts.

"No, I didn't that's exactly why I…" I start. I'm talking.

"You're voice," Pixal states.

"I am. I can speak! This must be what Gabe meant!" I throw my hands in the air for joy, but recoil from the horrible pain in my chest.

Nya comes swiftly to my side and places a hand on my shoulder, not even looking up at Cole. "Jay, honey…"

Crash! Something close to the front of the academy us shatters and Zane says, "Nya, stay with Jay." He heads out the door with the others trailing behind him. I hope those lizard things aren't back.

**No P.O.V.**

Zane creeps down the hall, the light footsteps of his brothers and their labored breathing the only apparent sounds. He glances at the floor as his sneakers meet shards of glass on the cold wooden panels. Nothing. "We'll split up here," Zane announces as they meet the end of the hallway.

"Okay," Kai responds and he heads to the right while Lloyd goes straight and Cole goes back. Zane turns left, entering the long corridor where little candles on tables are lit for saving the electricity bills, which cast eerie shadows in the dead of night. Here the floorboards groan beneath the ice ninja's weight, stealthy though he is. A particularly alarming shadow, two and a half meters tall, draws his attention, it being not too far from the end of the corridor.

Zane creeps silently up to it, yet inevitably steps on a few protesting floor panels before reaching the end. He halts, his body going rigid, waiting for her to reveal her ugly self. He can see her green, soulless eyes, lusting after human blood.

**A/N: If any of you noticed that at one point, I changed Jay's manner of speaking. I was listening to LotR music and when I do that, my writing style automatically changes. :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Was it Inevitable?

Chapter 7

Was it Inevitable?

**A/N: Thank you ** **jaya forever, Jaya 4ever, Astrid16, ****wafflestheninja, ****Firelce, ForeverDreamer12, ****RapidstarJ, and****Guardian Sorceress Alanshee for your encouraging reviews! :D**

Zane's hand twitches in surprise upon sight of the eye and catches a glimpse of blue scales shimmering in the warm glow of the candlelight. If he had a bloodstream like everyone else it would have frozen merely seeing the crouching shadow as it expanded, raising two thick claws and standing to its full height. It waits as well, seeming to rather be intrigued by Zane and reveals a small part of itself.

She certainly is reptilian, having the scales all over her body and white fangs that she flashes at him, displaying those 6" monsters that could slice right through her prey's metal body. Zane realizes he doesn't posses a weapon and puts a hand on the table next to him, feeling for the fire hydrant.

His fingers touch it as a moan comes from the creature and she leaps out of her hiding place, swinging a claw down. Zane grasps the hydrant, dropping to the hard floor to avoid the razors, and sprays it in her face. She backs away, screeching in agony, blind momentarily. The ice ninja drops the hydrant. He leaps up and grabs a candle, shoving the flame into the emerald eye of the Lacerator, and she writhes, clawing at him without aim, knocking the table over. She smashes the glass candleholder and hot wax drips on the ground. One swipe hits Zane's chest, the impact driving him back to the cold floor. He slams his leg into her, knocking her down with him. It's smaller. It's a juvenile.

Lloyd slips into his room, grabbing a katana and a bag containing five smoke bombs and then heads back out. Creak! Footsteps. The green ninja whirls round, and points the sword at Zane.

"Lloyd!" the ice ninja exclaims, dropping a bloody candle on the floor. It rolls until it knocks into his brother's right shoe and he lowers the blade.

"Oh, Zane. I'm sorry!" Lloyd apologizes, "Are you hurt?" he asks, noticing Zane placing a hand against his chest with an ever so slight groan. He nods.

A scuffle in the hallway draws their attention and both rush outside the room. Kai and Cole are entangled in between a larger, red-orange Lacerator that growls and throws the former off her, into Zane and Lloyd, who catch him just in time.

"Cole, move!" Lloyd shouts, grabbing two smoke bombs from the bag and tossing them. The earth ninja leaps to the side, narrowly missing the nasty claws that are thrust toward him. Smoke engulfs the hallway and Zane grabs the katana, plunging into the screen of imminent peril. Nothing is here as far as he can tell. He does a scan as a claw swipes the sword from his hand, but he doesn't let go. Instead, he does a quick slice into the Lacerator's throat and she drops with dull thud and is no more.

A blood-curdling scream pierces the entire academy, one of sheer agony, one like an animal about to be skewered coming from… "Jay?" everyone gasps.

**Jay**

Pixal and Nya are fighting off the other Lacerators, and here I am, lying in my bed with another one over me, her claw raised over my head. She swipes and I catch her forearm, opening my mouth to call for the others when I realize my mistake.

Her right claw slices. I look as if this is slow motion, and see red spewing in the air, and a pink piece of flesh or something drops in front of my feet. Pain. I scream, covering my mouth as blood gushes out and seeps through my fingers, more than I have ever seen in my life.

"Jay!" Nya cries.

"What happened?" Pixal asks, but glances down at what came out. My tongue.

**Time Lapse**

I hold in my breath, fingering the velvet box in my trouser pocket as Nya ambles through the park, approaching me. She's wearing an ankle length, blue dress the edges of the long sleeves with a green lace trim and the neck cut in a v line, though not too low.

My heart is pounding in my chest enough it's the only sound that fills my ears. It's been two months since I lost my tongue, but Nya has still loved me just the same. Though I may be mute, my family sees me as the same Jay from before. Cyrus Borg is working on a device so that I can speak again, but for the time being, I will remain this way. Gabe spoke to me, and he reassured me I would be okay soon. Nya stands in front of me.

I get on one knee and mouth the words, drawing out a box from my pocket and opening it, "Will you marry me?"

**The End**


End file.
